This invention relates to a method and an apparatus for maintaining driveways and walkways free of ice and snow.
More particularly, the invention relates to a driveway heating system which employs a plurality of heating devices placed along driveways, sidewalks, and walkways designed to promote dry, safe pavements clear of snow and ice.
In an attempt to solve the problems associated with removal of snow and ice from driveways, several references uncovered in the prior art have been proposed for reducing the need to manually shovel snow and ice from paved outdoor surfaces. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,026,350 to Zembrzuski discloses a device that is placed under a driveway surface and used in conjunction with a motor vehicle exhaust system to maintain an ice-free driveway. Likewise, U.S. Pat. No. 5,233,971 to Hanley discloses a solar heated driveway pad that includes a solar collector panel positioned adjacent thereto arranged to direct fluid and heat flow through the pad of the driveway for melting snow and ice therefrom. Varieties of other prior art devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,967,057; 4,814,580; 4,646,818.
Despite these prior art devices, there is still a further need to provide an improved driveway heating system. Such a driveway heating system should transfer heat directly to pavement structures so that the surfaces associated with those pavement structures can be maintained in a snow-free, ice-free condition. Moreover, such a driveway heating system should be capable of being readily incorporated in any paved outdoor surfaces regardless of their shapes and contours.
While these units mentioned above may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as disclosed hereafter.